


You're Hurt

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Quynh's back, andy's lack of immortality, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: quynh finds out that andy isnt immortal anymore... three months after returning
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You're Hurt

Quynh had been back for three months now, reacquainting herself with the Guard, old members, and new. 

But the Guard still hadn’t told Quynh about Andy’s lack of immortality. 

Andy figured she’d tell Quynh when the time was right, and the Guard respected that. 

(Nile was close to breaking, but Andy trusted her to hold her tongue.)

But, Nile was right. Andy needed to tell Quynh. 

Andy was actually planning on telling her, when they got ambushed. 

Andy didn’t know who it was, or why, but she refused to let Quynh get captured again. 

So they fought, and they managed to escape with not many injuries on Andy’s side. Quynh, of course, healed up and assumed Andy did too, because Andy hadn’t said anything yet. 

But Andy wasn’t healing. And there was a stab wound through her side. Andy stuck her hands in her pockets, pressing one of her hands against the wound to keep pressure on it, without letting Quynh know. 

“Andy, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Andy mutters, wincing in pain. 

“Andromache, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong.” Quynh demands, taking Andy’s shoulder and pulling them to a stop. 

Andy winces again, and Quynh pulls Andy’s jacket away, revealing her dull green tank top soaked with blood. 

“Andy, why is it still bleeding?” Quynh asks, panic in her voice. 

“It’s fine, it’s-”

“It’s not fine if it’s still bleeding!” Quyhn rips the hem off of her shirt and holds it to the wound. 

“Why didn’t you say something, Andy, it’s been two days since we got out?” 

“I was going to, but-”

“But what?” Quyhn pulls up the tank top and inhales sharply. “How long has your immortality been gone?” 

“Nine months.” Andy admits. 

Quynh rears back in shock. 

“You’ve been hiding this… for three months! Why didn’t you say anything! I could have been watching you! Maybe then you wouldn’t have gotten stabbed!” Quynh shouts. 

“Quynh, I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t figure out a way, and I honestly was going to tell you on this trip, but we got sidetracked, and, well, now we’re here.” 

“Andy, what if you had died? You could’ve  _ died _ fighting and then what would I have done? Gone back to Nicky, and Joe, and  _ Nile _ , and told them you what? You died, because you were too stubborn to open up about this? Andy, you can’t just keep stuff from me!” Quynh rants, a tear falling down her face. 

“I am sorry, Quyhn, I never wanted to hurt you.” Andy says. 

Quyhn leans forward and knocks their foreheads together. 

“I know.” 

Andy grins. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you liked it!! i had so much fun writing it, so yay!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
